It is known in the art to provide reel suspensions for high-pressure rotating hoses on trailers. For example, The Sewer Equipment Company of America of 148 Depot Street, Glenview, Ill. 60025-2994 sells and leases a reel suspension for high-pressure rotating hoses known as model 747-4000R “Sniper Rotator Jet” (“The Sniper Rotator Jet”). The Sniper Rotator Jet is a trailer which is equipped with sewage cleaning equipment. The trailer includes a water tank, an engine with a pump, and a reel with high-pressure hose mounted on a projection at the back of the car. The high-pressure hose rotates around a vertical axle with a control panel fixed beside it. The reel suspension has a horizontal hollow shaft, which is suspended in a U-shaped frame, having vertical legs to support the axle at either end. The reel suspension for high-pressure hoses may be manually rotated around the vertical axle in order to aim the high-pressure hose's nozzle towards a drain or a pipe located in the ground or street on either side of the trailer. Similar trailers are known in the art, including the model 798 from Spartan Tool, L.L.C., of 1506 West Division Street, Mendota, Ill. 61342, which is constructed more or less the same as The Sniper Rotator Jet. A simpler model of the trailer is offered by O'Brian Manufacturing.
The elongated trailers described above have a number of drawbacks. Because the reel suspensions for high-pressure hoses are located at the back of the extended trailers, vehicles equipped with the trailers are adversely affected by the trailer's length. The length of the trailer makes it difficult to park the trailer in a street. Further, the reel suspensions for high-pressure hoses described above are connected in an “open air” configuration to increase the hose reel's area of use. The open air configuration creates problems when parking the trailer in a city. Therefore, providing a service vehicle having a reel suspension for high-pressure hoses in an enclosed arrangement is desirable.